The conventional motorcycle is provided with a plurality of switches on and in the vicinity of the handlebar so that operations such as actuating lights and/or horns may be easily done while driving. These switches are connected to respective electrical loads, such as headlights, taillights, flashing lights, turn signals, and ignition coil. In addition, a switch provided on the brake operating lever is connected to a stoplight.
Sub-fuses for preventing an overload current are connected to each of these various load circuits, to which a current source voltage from a battery by way of current source is fed through a combination switch and a main fuse. The battery is arranged in the central part of the cycle body. The main fuse is connected to the battery at one end and to the respective load circuits at the other end through wire harnesses. The sub-fuses are connected individually to the respective loads, are positioned downstream of the main fuse, and are arranged so that when the respective load circuits malfunction, the sub-fuses for feeding the current source voltage to the loads may be checked and replaced as required.
In such a conventional wiring structure for a motorcycle, because the sub-fuses are arranged near the main fuse or the battery, the distances between the sub-fuses and the switches for the respective loads provided on or near the handlebar became very lengthy. Also, the lines connecting the battery with the sub-switches and with the loads become very lengthy.
For example, when the sub-fuses are provided near the battery or main fuse, they are far from the headlight, taillight, and other loads provided in the front or rear parts of the cycle body because the current source voltage is fed from the battery and main fuse to first the main and sub-switches provided in the vicinity of the handle bar, the next the sub-fuses in the returning direction, and then lastly to the loads. Consequently, the wire harnesses provided between such components are very lengthy, and the wiring is very inconvenient.
Therefore, when the respective load circuits are wired, the wiring becomes complicated and long; a number of the wire harnesses are required; the outside diameters of the harnesses grow larger; and the wiring fixtures and fixing portions increase. Also, complicated wiring work with many working steps are required. Moreover, the complication of the wiring is not desirable with respect to maintenance, such as servicing, inspections, and repairs.
Furthermore, depending on the sub-fuses setting positions, the riding seat and the like will have to be removed, the body frame will have to be inspected from below, and an awkward and unnatural posture will have to be taken in a very narrow place by a maintenance person to do the maintenance work.
The present invention effectively solves the aforementioned problems caused by the conventional wiring of load circuits and arrangement of sub-fuses for motorcycles.